happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World Pretty Cure
World Pretty Cure (ワールドプリキュア Wārudo Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime unofficially produced by Toei Animation and the first installment in CureKanade's second generation Pretty Cure franchise. The show will premiere on October 5, 2014 and the motifs of the series' is weather. Synopsis : World Pretty Cure Episodes On a fine, overcast day, Earth was going about with what it normally does, when suddenly a large storm cell that covered the whole Earth appeared out of the blue! Legendary warriors all over Earth called Pretty Cure revealed to the world that a new enemy named Storm Cell had invaded Earth and was going to end its existent! But in Japan there were no Pretty Cures fighting there and when a young girl named Amemiya Kotori stepped up to the mission to become a Pretty Cure, she was suddenly given the power to join the legendary warriors in fighting Storm Cell! But Kotori can't protect Japan without some help from other girls in Japan. Characters Pretty Cure Amemiya Kotori (雨宮ことり Amemiya Kotori)/ Cure Shower (キュアシャワー Kyua Shawā) Voice Actress: Emi Nitta The main protagonist of the series. Kotori has a strong sense of justice and will always do her best to help and protect others. She is very sporty but isn't very good with her studies but loves to do English, which is her best subject. Her alter ego is Cure Shower, the Cure of Rain and her theme colour is pink. Kazemichi Mao (風道 真央 Kazemichi Mao)/ Cure Breezy (キュアブリージー Kyua Burījī) Voice Actress: Harumi Sakurai A main character of the series. Mao is a shy girl who is secretly a fan of Pretty Cure. She doesn't have a lot of confidence and had a tendency to write her feelings out on paper instead of saying it herself. She has a quick temper and is mostly seen reading. Her alter ego is Cure Breezy, the Cure of Wind and her theme colour is green. Arashino Amara (嵐のアマラ Arashino Amara)/ Cure Stormy (キュアストーミー Kyua Sutōmī) Voice Actress: Kana Hanazawa A main character of the series. Amara is the cousin of Mao and is very protective of her. She is the eldest of the group and cares very much for the environment, getting angry when she sees someone destroying anything related to the environment. Her alter ego is Cure Stormy, the Cure of Storms and her theme colour is purple. Taiyou Akemi (太阳あけみ Taiyou Akemi)/ Cure Sun (キュアサン Kyua San) Voice Actress: Eri Sendai A main character of the series. Akemi is a girl who is full of happiness and hates to see everyone upset. She is best friends with Kotori and can be very clumsy and careless. She is a member of the cooking club at school. Her alter ego is Cure Sun, the Cure of the Sun and her theme colour is orange. Shiromoto Yuki (白本ゆき Shiromoto Yuki)/ Cure Snow (キュアスノー Kyua Sunō) Voice Actress: Aina Kusuda A main character of the series. Yuki is a transfer student in Kotori's class who transferred halfway through the series. She is graceful and smart and is really popular with the boys. She can be quite cold to those she hates. Her alter ego is Cure Snow, the Cure of Snow and her theme colour is white. Mascots Climate (クライメート Kuraimēto) Voice Actress: Susumu Chiba Sky (スカイ Sukai) Voice Actress: Rie Kugimiya Storm Cell Hayate (はやて Hayate) Voice Actress: Nobuhiko Okamoto He is the first general to appear. Others Movie Only Characters Items Locations Movies Trivia Gallery Disclaimer I do not own the series Pretty Cure, it is owned by it's respected owners who are Toei Animation. I, CureKanade, own Rainbow Prism Pretty Cure! as my fanseries creation and if anyone steals it, they will be in trouble. Category:World Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User:CureKanade Category:CureKanade